Changing My Life
by CadetAmericaAngel
Summary: Victoria Desmond never thought her life could get any worse than it already had become. That is until a new family moved in next door
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Desmond hid her head behind her book at her friend's lunch table. She tried desperately to ignore them as they talked and screamed which all involved cursing and talking about people only a table away. Vicky felt embarrassed to be sitting with these people. The obvious choice for her was to just leave the table, but she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go to her locker, the students would get a detention if caught in the academic area of the school, and she couldn't move to another table thinking no one else would accept her. Vicky also didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings; she had known these teens all her life.

"Oh my God!" Haley glared at a passing student. "Did you see him yesterday with Rach?"

"I know!" Suzie laughed. "Can you believe it? Why would she like _him? _Ellie told her she heard that he got drunk with Quinn and Mick and slept with these girls that go to Bay High."

Vicky's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. _Of course you can trust information from someone that also said she saw a unicorn in the gym. _

"Who wants to go through the lunch line with me?" Rick asked as he stood up.

"I will!" Becky joined him. They both smiled at each other deviously. "Anyone want anything?"

"Get me a cookie? Oh! And a Poptart!" Suzie chimed.

"Torrie?" Rick nudged Victoria playfully. "Want anything?"

"No thanks," Torrie muttered.

"Fine," Rick shrugged and walked off with Becky.

"Why are you so quiet, Torrie?" Suzie asked.

"She's just shy," Haley giggled. "Why aren't you like your brother, Tyler?"

Torrie flinched. It hurt her when people compared her to her older brother.

"He's athletic, and you're not. He's smart, and you're stupid. He's funny, and you're quiet." Suzie listed them off with her fingers.

Torrie's face flushed with anger.

"Aw look she's blushing again!" Haley pointed.

Irritated, Torrie scowled at them and hid her face back behind the book she was reading.

"If you love my brother so much why do you stay with me and not him?" Torrie snapped.

Before the two girls could respond Rick and Becky came back.

"Get it?" Suzie asked.

"Sure did," Rick grinned happily. He just looked like he oozed with pride.

"Why are you so happy?" Torrie raised any eyebrow curiously.

"'Cause I didn't have to pay for her junk," Rick chuckled.

Torrie's eyes widened in fear. "What?"

"You should have seen him!" Becky added. "He stuffed that junk in his pockets without the other kids seeing! It was hilarious!"

Torrie's mouth gaped. "You _stole_ from the school?"

"Shhh!" Becky giggled. "It's not that big a deal!"

_Are you kidding? _Torrie thought to herself. _You all complain all the time that the school has no money! It's because of all of you! _She roared angrily in her head.

"We're going to hit up the gas station later," Rick grinned. "You wanna come?"

"I can't," Torrie huffed. "Busy."

"You're always busy!" Rick waved his hand dismissively.

"Yea, Torrie, you're no fun!" Haley rolled her eyes and glared.

_Fun _Torrie scoffed to herself. _Right._


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you are, ma'am," the librarian smiled to the young woman.

The librarian, at the front desk of Waynesburg Library, handed the three thick books back to the woman, and her library card.

Mrs. Keenan, the librarian, worked at that library ever since Vicky started going to that library at age five. She was a very sweet woman; she was like a second mother to Vicky and the library was like another home. She felt safe here.

"Thanks," the woman nodded, and turned away.

Vicky glanced over at the woman. She was tall, slim, had thick reddish brown hair, green eyes, bits of gray cat fur were stuck on the cuffs of her jacket.

_She has two cats_, Vicky thought recognizing longer gold fur on the other cuff.

"Vicky, you're staring again," Mrs. Keenan narrowed her brown eyes at the student accusingly. "That's the tenth person you have been staring at today."

"Sorry," Vicky smiled sheepishly. "I'm perfecting my talent!" she pointed to her eyes.

"Vicky, you are so talented in so many ways! But, please chose a talent that won't creep people out?" Mrs. Keenan shook her head and smiled.

Vicky laughed and took the book cart to reshelf books.

After half way through a stack she realized that one of the books was in a section of the library she rarely walks by. There weren't many books there, and people didn't really care for the books there, some people didn't even notice that it was there, because they are so terrified of the creepy statue that was on that side.

As Vicky walked by she glanced up at the statue. It was a marble statue of a Phoenix. Vicky stared at it for a while, and it felt as if it was staring right back at her.

"Weird…" Vicky murmured then continued to reshelf books.

"Excuse me?"

Vicky looked over her shoulder to see a guy with short white blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and converse. From the looks of the large lump in his jacket he was hiding a very big object. She really didn't want to think of the possibilities of what it might be.

"Yea?" Vicky said hesitantly.

"Do you know where I could find a book?" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure," Vicky blinked surprised. No one really bothered to ask for help to look for books once they got the website updated with the search engine. "What's the book?"

"Uh," he seemed uneasy to answer or he just couldn't think of a name. "Twilight by Stephanie Meyer."

Vicky kept her face calm and under control when really deep down she was laughing hysterically. Why would a guy want to read those books?

"Alright," Vicky said and led the way to the Young Adults section of the library. "Here it is."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Personally, I really don't like these books, I mean, they're good, but the werewolves and vampires-"

"You prefer the old fashioned ones? Same here," Vicky smirked finishing his statement before he did.

He looked at Vicky surprised. For some reason she couldn't get herself to turn away from his beautiful hazel eyes, and his blondish white hair glistened like regular snow does when the sun shines. Though, his facial features kind of looked familiar to her, she wasn't sure why. She had looked away for a moment.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Vicky asked curiously. "Sorry for going off topic."

His head rolled back, and he burst out into laughter. Luckily there weren't many people where they were.

"Yes it is my natural color," he chuckled.

"It's a really cool color," Carly commented smiling.

After the blonde haired boy calmed down there was a long silence.

"I'm Josh by the way," he outstretched his hand toward Carly.

"I'm Vicky," she took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks for helping me find the book."

"You're welcome."

Vicky and Josh headed back to the check-out desk. Before Vicky could get behind the desk, Mrs. Keenan reappeared at the desk and stared at Josh then to Vicky with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Hello there," Mrs. Keenan did smile like she usually did to costumers. "Ready to check out?"

"Yes, ma'am," Josh smiled brightly and glanced back at Vicky.

Mrs. Keenan quickly scanned out the book and handed back his library card. "I hope you enjoy your book," Mrs. Keenan said curtly.

"I will," Josh smiled then turned to Vicky before leaving. "Do you want to get Starbucks with me? The one down the block, let's say around four?" his eyes round and pleading.

Vicky blinked surprised. "Uh, sur-"

"She can't," Mrs. Keenan cut in. Vicky stared at her bewildered. "She's busy. She has to reorganize the Children DVDs," she stopped then added briskly. "Sorry."

Josh stared at Mrs. Keenan with a baffled look.

"Fine," he said. "Another time then."

After Josh left Vicky whirled on Mrs. Keenan. "What was that?"

"I was protecting you," she objected. "Did you see the way he dressed?"

Vicky looked at her appalled. "That's why you stopped me? Just because of the way he dresses?"

"No, he's trouble, Vic," Mrs. Keenan said sternly.

"I can tell what a person is like from what they do, and how they act and react," Vicky argued. "He was perfectly normal. HE CHECKED OUT A FRICKEN TWILIGHT BOOK!"

"Shh!" Mrs. Keenan shushed Vicky. "Please, Vic, just trust me on this."

Her voice oozed with desperation, they panic in her eyes shocked Vicky for a little. She had never seen the woman like this, so she gave in.

"Alright," Vicky sighed. "Just try not to do it again? Unless I want you to?"

Mrs. Keenan let out a long breath like she had been holding it for a long time. "Thank you, Vicky."

Vicky turned around and headed back to the far end of the library to finish shelving books.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Vick," Rebecca Grimmie, Vicky's childhood friend, looked up surprised. Vick had known Be for eleven years and watched as her friend changed before her eyes. So sweet and innocence ruined. Be was tolerable for a while, but after a couple hours she will get extremely annoying and rude. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from the library for a while," Vicky huffed and sat by her friend. "Did you get pierced again?" she said noticing another pair of earrings in her friend's pierced face. She had two pierced eyebrows, nose, lip; both ears had at least four studs. Her short hair was dyed dark blue with black streaks; she only did it because she thought it matched her bright blue eyes.

"Why? All those books finally get to your head?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"No, Mrs. Keenan is acting all weird," Vicky sighed.

"How so?" Rebecca leaned forward curiously.

"Well, this guy-"

"Whoa! There's a guy?"

"That's what I'm getting to, Be!"

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"May I? Ok, he was really cute, hazel eyes, and white-blondish hair-"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed with a sly smile on her face. "White-blonde hair and hazel eyes? Mmm…cute."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"No! I'm just trying to picture him in my head," Rebecca bit down on her lip. "In my mind he's hot."

Vicky looked at her friend smiling. "Ook…anyways, once Mrs. Keenan saw him she got all stiff and defensive. It was weird."

Rebecca stared at Vicky with wide eyes. "No way!"

"What?" Vicky said. "If you know something, spill!"

"Sorry, sorry," Be shook her head. "It's just that adults are always trying to hold us teens back from causing trouble! It's so irritating and just- ugh! I can't even explain! Oh, by the way, Noah called me and said he has been calling you for hours. He wants you to meet him at Starbucks." Vick rolled her eyes at her babbling friend.

"My phone is dead," Vicky said and pulled out her phone. "Thanks, Be, I'll see you around."

Vicky gave her a hug and ran out the door to go meet her other friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Vicky sat down next Noah outside the Starbucks and watched cars drive by.

"What's up, Noah?" Vicky asked after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Am I not allowed to hang out with you?" Noah asked accusingly.

"What? No, Rebecca just said you have been calling me, I just thought you needed to tell me something important," Vicky blinked surprised.

"Can't I see you once in a while? I thought we were friends," Noah puffed out his lower lip in a pout.

Vicky rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't intentionally being funny, but ok," Noah chuckled and leaned backwards.

Vicky calmed down, and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Have you noticed Rebecca acting different lately?" Vicky asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, she's got more piercings on her face, and rebelling against anyone over 18 instead of 21. Really I don't understand why you still like her," Noah gulped down his coffee.

Vicky nodded and stared at the ground. "What happened after we left middle school? She got all dark and annoying. Be even freaked out when I told her about this guy I met!"

Noah nearly spewed his coffee across the ground. "You met a guy?"

"Why does everyone think that's amazing!" Vicky looked around wildly then back at Noah. "Just listen! This guy freaked Mrs. Keenan out badly, and he had this white-blonde hair and hazel eyes-"

"Do you like this guy?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

Vicky tapped her cup. "Well….I don't know," she shook her head and glared at Noah. "Why do you care?"

"Maybe this isn't a good guy?" Noah shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're a great help," Vicky rolled her eyes.

"I've also been told I'm very smart too," Noah winked and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure your imaginary friends also say you're super cool, and can beat your eight year old brother in Super Smash Bros Brawl one day," Vicky said sarcastically as she grabbed her hot chocolate and stood up.

"Hey!" Noah glared. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going for a walk," Vicky called over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Noah caught up to Vicky quickly. "Where are we going?"

"Why don't you have any guy friends?" Vicky asked ignoring his question.

"Friends are for the weak," Noah replied.

"So you're calling me weak?" Vicky raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes, also because you are a girl," Noah joked.

Vicky shoved him, not realizing she had shoved him very hard and he landed in an alley way.

"Noah! I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"I take back what I said about girls are weak thing!" Noah climbed back to his feet and rubbed his back. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry!" Vicky repeated.

"It's fine," Noah chortled. "I didn't know you work out."

"I don't," Vicky rubbed her arm embarrassedly.

Noah blinked surprised. "Well that ruined my self-esteem."

"I'm really sorry," Vicky apologized again.

"Relax," Noah shrugged and smiled. "Let's go stop by Rebecca and see what's up."

Vicky glanced away nervously then followed her friend to the vintage shop down the road.

"Hmm, she's gone," Noah looked around surprised.

"What?" Vicky burst and walked up to the window. "She was here a while ago."

"Maybe she went out for lunch?" Noah suggested.

"It's three PM, Noah!"

"Went to get a tattoo and the backs of her eyelids pierced?"

"Haha, not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

After a half hour of waiting their friend to come back, Vicky slumped down against the staircase.

"Maybe you should go home, Vick," Noah said. "You've been kind of crazy today."

"I'm not going crazy!" Vicky burst automatically, which made her sound crazy.

Noah hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Riiight. Maybe I should take you home?"

Vicky rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. "No, I can get myself home." She looked up at Noah on last time. "Are you sure there wasn't anything super important you needed to tell me? You've been anxious ever since I got here."

He looked down at her surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you've been picking at the collar of your coat for the past half hour," Vick pointed out and grinned. "And you just told me so."

Noah processed what just happened in his head for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Vick…I'm moving."

Vicky froze in shock. "Wait…what?"

"I'm moving," Noah repeated. "To Florida."

"Permanently?" Vicky asked.

"Permanently," Noah nodded.

"When do you leave?" she felt her throat tighten and her eyes getting wet.

Noah looked down and started to fiddle with his coat collar again.

"Noah!" Vicky's voice cracked when she said his name.

He looked his friend in the eyes with tears at the rims of his. "Tomorrow."

Vicky fought back the tears in her eyes and looked down. "Oh."

"Wow," Noah sniffed and put a grin on his face as tears continued to fall. "I was expecting more of an 'Oh my God! I'm going to miss you so much! You better Skype me every day!' kind of reaction." He raised his voice trying to imitate Vick.

She stared down at his shoes unable to look him in the eyes. "Well my life is going downhill anyways why not make it worse as it falls?"

Noah sat down in front of Vick forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Victoria Lee Desmond." He said with a completely serious tone. "Don't let the people around you bring you down. Live your life to the way you want and to the fullest every day. Promise me?"

Vicky blinked dully then smiled faintly and nodded. "Promise. As long as you Skype me when you can."

"I'll think about it," Noah grinned once he saw my attitude change. "And promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?"

"I cannot promise that," Vicky giggled and gave her friend a hug farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky sat down at the marble counter in her light blue kitchen. She picked through her salad only to pick out the carrots and croutons as she lost herself in thought. Suddenly, the TV flashed with pictures of Vick's favorite show, WWE WrestleMania. She just started watching it two weeks ago and loved every minute of it. As pictures flashed on the TV screen she named off wrestlers she knew well.

John Cena, The Rock, The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Alex Riley, Ted Debiase, Big Show, Jericho, Punk, Ziggler, and Santino.

"Torrie!" Vicky's mom called.

Vick jumped in surprise. "Mom! Don't call me Torrie please?"

"Oh right, right," Mom rolled her eyes. "Vick, I gave birth to you I can call you whatever I want."

Vicky glared at her mom playfully. "What's up?"

"I need you to go visit our new neighbors and give them this plate of cookies I made," Mom handed Vick the plate of cookies.

"What if they're allergic to cookies?" Vicky asked. "Or they think we put something in the cookies?"

"Vicky, just go give them the cookies!" Mom pushed her daughter right out the door.

"But you know how uncomfortable I get around strangers!" Vicky argued.

Her mom closed the door. "You're not allowed back in the house until you give them the cookies."

Vicky groaned in annoyance as she headed down the sidewalk toward the neighbor's house. She took in deep breath and tried to stop herself from turning red in the face. Quickly, Vick knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Vicky nearly dropped the plate of cookies in shock.

"Josh?"

"Vicky?" Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you stalking me?"

"N-No!" Vicky's face turned warm with embarrassment. "I-I live next door, wait…you live here?"

"Yep," Josh smiled. "What a huge coincidence."

"Yea," Vick was still in a daze. "Oh, uh, here's a plate of cookies. They're a welcome to the neighborhood present, I guess."

"Awesome!" he took the plate, but hesitated. "Wait…did you tamper with the creation of these cookies?" he narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"No," Vicky laughed. "But if you can't feel your tongue after you eat one you might want to see a doctor. My mom likes putting new ingredients to 'spice things up' in old recipients."

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but another voice cut in.

"Josh! Who's at the door?" the girl had long black hair in a messy bun, her eyes were blue, and wore a dark red sweatshirt, and black skinnies. "Hi there," she smiled at Vick.

Vicky hesitated to respond still trying to examine the girl. "Hi." She said nervously.

"Stac, this is Vicky," Josh introduced us. "Vicky, this is my little sister Stacy. She's fifteen."

"Same here," Vicky nodded to Stacy with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Stacy's eyes studied Vicky with interest making her fidget uncomfortably.

"Do you want to come in?" Josh asked Vicky.

"Oh, that's ok," Vicky shook her head with eyes wide. "I should get home. You two probably need to unpack and-"

"No!" Stacy objected with excitement in her voice. "Come on in!" she grabbed Vick's arm and pulled her into the house.

"It's ok, really!" Vicky uncertainly glanced back at the door. "I could see you guys tomorrow or something!"

"I insist!" Stacy urged. "My family and I have been all over the country. This is the first time we are going to stay in one place for a while."

Josh leaned toward Vicky. "In case you didn't notice my sister is a little insane."

Vicky snickered quietly as Stacy pulled her into the kitchen. A woman with long black hair similar to Stacy's, but her eyes were hazel like Josh's, was unwrapping a plate from its packaging. She looked up from her work surprised.

"Mom!" Stacy bounced a little. "This is Vicky-" she looked at Vicky questioningly.

"Desmond," Vick said.

"This is Vicky Desmond!" Stacy smiled brightly. "She's our neighbor!"

"Oh," their mom nodded in greeting. "Hello there, Vicky, I'm Grace Cena. Call me Mrs. Cena." She said.

"It's nice to meet you," Vicky nodded in return.

"Where's Dad?" Stacy asked.

"He left a few minutes ago," Mrs. Cena put a box on the floor. "He won't be back for a while." She looked at Vicky. "I know we just met and all, but I think I can trust you to take my kids and show them around?"

"Uh, sure," Vicky blinked surprised, but quickly put on a polite smile and nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Cena. I would love to show your kids around."

"We're going to be the best of friends!" Stacy pulled Vicky into a tight hug.

Vicky turned her head toward Josh with raised eyebrows. "Is that a good thing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria sat on the counter of the ice cream shop, bored. There had been no costumers for a while and she had nothing to do. She glanced at the clock impatiently. Only two hours left until my shift was over. She sighed and placed her face into the palms of her hands, then to her ears. She tried desperately to ignore the voice of the football announcer on the TV.

Stacy wandered toward the ice cream shop, smiling when she saw Vicky. She burst through the doors of the shop and leaped at her friend nearly crashed into the cash register.

"VICKY!" she yelled happily.

"Whoa!" Vicky fell off the counter in surprise. "Stac! What'cha doing here?" she asked, but grinned once she stood back up.

"Haha!" Stacy laughed. "Well, I was with big brother Josh shopping for his soccer gear, but then found some of his friend's soooo I left." she shrugged. "He's no fun when he talks soccer."

"Is he still around here?" Vicky's eyes brightened peering past her friend.

Stacy eyed her friend suspiciously. "Nooo, he and his friends went off to…some…other…sports store to find some wrestling gear." Stacy gagged. "Not a pretty sight."

"Aw-"Vicky caught herself quickly. "I mean, oh, ok. Wanna buy some ice cream?" She laughed nervously.

Stacy thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm…I'll get one of those big sundaes! ONLY if you share it with me, because I'm not going to eat it all by myself." She smiled.

"Sure thing," Vicky said as she jumped back over the counter to make the sundae.

Stacy laughed and pulled out the money for the sundae. As she waited she looked up at the TV. "What's on?" she asked.

Vicky took it, putting it in the cash register and gave Stacy her change. "Stupid football," Vicky rolled her eyes. "I'm not allowed to change it, bosses' orders."

"That's stupid," Stacy muttered. "Especially since no guys ever come in here. She took her change and grabbed a spoon for the ice cream.

"Yeah," Vicky said and hopped back over the counter to share the sundae. "Though, I could turn on the radio."

"Please do!" Stacy pleaded.

"Haha okay," Vicky said, turning on the radio and starting to sing along.

Stacy got up and used her spoon as a microphone and danced around the room. Vicky joined in playing air guitar and jumping on the furniture.

Stacy spun around and froze, color completely drained from her face. Laughing on the other side of the window were Josh and his buddies. "Oh Lord…" Stacy palmed her face and cheeks turned pink.

Vicky looked and turned totally red, dropping her spoon and then diving behind the counter "Oh. My. God."

Josh and his friends walked in clapping and laughing. "Bravo little sis." Josh wiped a tear from his eye. "And little sis's friend." Stacy narrowed her eyes at them.

Vicky peeked out from underneath the counter. "….anyone want ice cream?..."

Josh and his friends didn't hear Vicky. "I can NOT wait to tell EVERYONE!" Josh smirked evilly. Obviously he was joking.

Stacy picked up her spoon and sundae. "Do that and I'll sundae you." She scooped up a blob of hot fudge and aimed it at him menacingly.

"Don't waste that chocolate-y goodness!" Vicky cried.

Stacy looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Well what else am I supposed to use? She snapped. Luke then charged and tackled his sister to the floor catching her in a head lock. "Ow Josh!" she yelped.

"Face it sis! You don't stand a chance!" he laughed.

"I will put this ice down your back," a voice said threateningly behind Josh, Vicky grabbed his shirt collar in one hand and a handful of ice in the other.

Josh froze and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" he said in an alarming tone.

"I defiantly would!"

"Alright…I'll-LUKE GET HER!" he shouted.

Luke tackled Vicky making her drop the ice and holding onto her. "You guys are no fun." Vicky struggled to escape his grasp.

Josh stood up proudly holding his sister in a head lock.

"Congratulations," Stacy glared. "You beat up two girls in an ice cream shop."

"My boss is gonna be back soon," Vicky bit her lip hiding her smirk. "He's gonna be really mad!"

Josh looked over at Luke then noticed everyone else ran off. "COWARDS!" he shouted.

Luke looked wary, slowly letting go of Vicky and running off as well. Vicky grinned as she grabbed another handful of ice.

"LUKE!" Josh said. "You get back here Luke!" he frowned and let his sister go. "You suck. You know that?"

"Love ya too," Stacy said and elbowed him in the gut. "Scram you freak." Josh chuckled and scampered after his friends.

Vicky laughed as she put the ice away. "Your brother is funny."

"Eh I would have said stupid," Stacy shrugged and looked down. "AWW! The ice cream is on the floor."

"You should make him pay for it," Vicky frowned.

"I'll just steal his allowance next week," Stacy grinned mischievously. "Or put itching powder in his wrestling tights…or whatever they are." She shuddered. "I don't get the point of wrestling," Stacy shook her head.

"I actually find it quite funny," Vicky smirked. "Watching guys beat each other for no reason," She giggled. "So funny! But professional wrestling on TV is the best!" she admitted to her surprise and covered her mouth. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"No worries," Stacy laughed. "Your secrets safe."

"Haha. Well not everyone gets it. My brother gets mad every time I watch it because it's fake, but I don't care. It's funny." Vicky smiled embarrassedly. Stacy nodded starting to clean up the ice cream.

Vicky started to clean off the counter top. "You should come over tonight!" Stacy decided happily.

"Ok, I wasn't gonna do anything anyways!" Vicky shrugged and nodded.

"Yeeessss!" Stacy sang then looked at her phone and frowned. "Aw. I gotta go. See ya later!" she waved good bye.

"I'll be over in an hour!" Vicky called after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy swung the door open. "Hurry! Fact or Faked is on!" she pulled Vick inside.

"What's that?" Sadie asked as her friend whisked her away.

"Group of people trying to prove if some myths are real or not," Stacy tried to explain but clearly distracted.

Vicky nodded, sitting down on the couch. "What's this one about?"

"Area 51" Stacy smiled. There was a loud banging come from downstairs.

"What's that sound?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, Luke, Josh, and Mick are downstairs practicing wrestling," Stacy shrugged and stomped on the floor. "They need to shut up."

"I thought they were the guys from his soccer team?" Vicky blinked confused.

"Also the wrestling team," Stacy sighed. "They practice here all the time."  
"Wow," Vicky said. "I'd rather be practicing soccer," she laughed.

There was a loud crash downstairs. "God what did they break now?" Stacy got up and pulled Vicky with her.

Josh and his friends were in their underarmor shirts and black shorts. Josh was tangled up in jump rope laughing and Mick and lying on top of a yoga ball cracking up.

Vicky raised an eyebrow admiring how attractive Josh looked.

"Wha-?" Stacy looked around at the messy room. "Where's Luke?"

"HAHAHA!" Luke screamed as he ran out of nowhere, shooting everyone with nerf guns.

"Ah!" Stacy ducked and hid behind Vicky. Josh continued to laugh as he tried to untangle himself. Mick through his yoga ball at Luke.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Luke continued to shoot, and Vicky ducked.

"Josh, stop him!" Vicky couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kind of stuck," Josh said.

Stacy narrowed her eyes determinedly. She ran and jumped onto Luke's back trying to reach for the nerf gun.

"Get offa me, Stac!" Luke said.

"Drop the gun Luke!" Stacy laughed and tried to reach for the gun.

"Nooo!" he tried to get her off his back.

"Vicky!" Josh cried as he tried to untangle himself. "Help me?"

Mick ran into the other room in search for more nerf guns. Stacy wrapped her arm around Luke so she couldn't fall off.

"Wow you do actually remember my name," Vicky said sarcastically, but started to help him anyway.

"Hey stop it!" Luke tried to push her off, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Of course I do!" Josh stuck his tongue out at her. "Who could forget you?" he grinned making Vicky blush lightly. Stacy wrapped her arm around Luke's neck. "Don't make me do it Luke." She grinned evilly.

"Last time you called me 'sister's friend'," Vicky glared at him but couldn't help smirking, finally freeing him.

"I dare you!" Luke replied to Stacy.

"That's because I haven't come up with a nickname for you yet," Josh said to Vick and grabbed one of the ropes. "They aren't easy to come up with." He raised the rope like a whip and aimed it at Luke. Mic ran into the room with a nerf gun.

Vicky laughed going back to the stairs to sit and watch the fight.

Luke dodged Mic's shots, Stacy still on his back. "Doesn't look like you're going anywhere soon-here." Luke handed her a nerf gun.

"YES!" Stacy started to shoot. She turned to Josh and shot at him. "Hey! I wasn't even attacking you!" Josh growled playfully then aimed the whip at Stacy but ended up hitting Luke in the butt. "Oops."

"Duuude! Not cool!" Luke shouted, starting to shoot darts back at Josh. Vicky stayed on the stairs safely away from the fight.

"I'M SORRY!" Josh said and ducked away. Stacy laughed and she started to shoot at Vicky.

"Hey!" Vicky ducked under the stairs. "Josh, help me find something!"

"Mic! Give her one of your guns!" Josh said.

"But-…fine." Mic tossed one to Vicky.

"Thanks," Vicky grinned, starting to shoot back at Stacy.

Stacy squealed and tried to return fire, but realized she ran out of darts. "Uh oh."

"Haha! You are at my mercy!" Vicky grinned, shooting at her and Luke.

"Luke, I'm out!' Stacy cried. "Hahahahaha!" Josh laughed evilly then aimed his whip at Stacy again and hit her in the back. "OW!"

"Least you didn't hit me this time," Luke grinned, grabbing Stacy so she wouldn't fall off and running so neither Josh nor Vicky could get them.

"Thanks so much for caring," Stacy narrowed her eyes at him. Josh chased after them with Vicky and Mic.

As Luke ran he stumbled over the yoga ball and fell backwards.

"OW!" Stacy and Luke cried in pain.

"HA! We've got you two surrounded!" Josh aimed his nerf gun Luke. "Do you surrender?"

"What do you guys think you're doing?" a male voice was heard on the staircase. A broad, muscular man with a buzz cut, and light blue eyes was standing there staring down with an amused look in his eyes.

Vicky looked toward the staircase, her face drained color, and nearly passed out from shock. "Oh my God." she murmured. "John Cena?"

Stacy smiled similar to her father. "Vicky, meet my dad."


End file.
